1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tea brewing devices; and, more particularly, to a combination tea dispenser and brewer therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teapots are, of course, well known in the art. Such pots may be used with tea strainers in which tea is placed, then the strainer is placed in the pot and boiling water is poured thereover to steep the tea. In recent years, there has been a great interest in herb teas and other types of teas. Of course, such teas must be individually brewed. If someone desired to brew such teas, they must select the type of tea, fill the strainer, boil water, then pour the boiling water over the strainer containing the tea.
In recent years, coffee making machines have attained a great deal of popularity. Such machines are time savers and brew coffee in one pot where the coffee is heated to a proper brewing temperature. No such labor saving device exists for teas.
There is thus a need for a device that can store differing teas, then be used to select one of the teas, or a combination of different teas, and brew the same in a pot.